


Soul Deep - Gibbs

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork inspired by xanthe's fantastic NCIS/His Dark Materials fusion novel "Soul Deep". (Possible spoilers, so read the story first if you haven't already)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Deep - Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soul Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125878) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
